The Spooky Nightmare Queen of All Horror
The rich owner of The Spookiest House in the World and the final boss in Don't Get Spooked. Description As the final boss of a game, The Spooky Nightmare Queen of All Horror as expected has an imposing and menacing appearance, with features like many legs, two sharp toothed mouths, feeding palps, sharp claws, skeletal limbs, bat wing-like appendages on her head, insect-like limbs and eyes and faces in odd places. Her actual true body is worm-like with arms and is eyeless, she is actually using an exoskeleton with a rubbery hide. Her blood is a viscous green slime that when hardened can be used as a barbed whip. She can also spew a torrent of acidic bile as an attack. Her body can erupt with multiple red, thorny tendrils. This also hurts her but she actually enjoys it. Another power of her is breaking things into pieces and multiplying them. She is rich, owning billions of dollars. She also has a "Royal Harem of Ten Thousand Tentacles" for herself. Her attitude is pretty confident and she enjoys being herself. Can be obscene sometimes. She is the spookiest entity in The Spookiest House in the World and she built it so she could find a worthy successor then go the other realities that "need" her. First Appearance In Don't Get Spooked. Endings (SPOILERS!) WARNING! Don't read this if you haven't played the game yet and want to avoid spoilers. The official walkthrough is here on Bogleech. When finishing Don't Get Spooked you have to confront the Queen. There are three routes you can choose but only the first one is available by default while the other two have prerequisites. More info here: ENDING 1 The basic ending that is available by default. Here you have to fight the Queen with the help of four recruited monsters. To successfully beat her, you have to choose them in this particular order: The Rake, Smiledog, Slenderman and Candle Cove. After that, no matter in what order you choose them they each get defeated by the Queen. Luckily, right before killing the protagonist she notices the Ecto Cooler in the inventory. Then she takes the Ecto Cooler and multiplies it so everybody can enjoy it, including the monsters she previously killed in battle. ENDING 2 This is the seduction ending. First you need to have Vulthrax the Abominable in your party. To find him, you need to unlock the Evil World first and then return to the (true) foyer while 3SPOOKED. You will see a Fear Hole on the ground from where Vulthrax came. Talk to him and cheer him up to follow you. Now if you meet the Queen you can choose to help Vulthrax seduce her. There is a selection of pick-up lines to choose, which are either good or bad. You must use the right ones without many mistakes but you can also reset if needed. The correct options to choose are the 1st, 3rd, 6th, 8th, 9th and 11th, or otherwise said: ANATOMY, LOADED, INNARDS, PORPOISES, HAPPY TO SEE ME and BEDROOM FLOOR. Id succeeded, you will escape the house while she is preoccupied with Vulthrax. ENDING 3 Also known as the "true ending", this requires completing the monster album with all monsters. The Queen will be impressed that your mind is mostly intact after encountering every horror and reveals that she was looking for a good successor. She removes herself from the exoskeleton, leaving it and the house to you while she takes off to other spooky dimensions. In this ending you become the new Spooky Nightmare Queen of All Horror. Trivia (SPOILERS) *Her head gear is called a "skledje". *Her title is also her name. "Once she stops being the queen though, her name is probably unpronounceable and unwritable". *Her voice probably sounds like Ms Bitters' from Invader Zim. *In the fighting ending, she considers Slenderman cute and she likes him. *She thought Smiledog tricks. *In the normal ending, the correct monster order is also the order they appeared as stories in the real world. *After completing the "true ending" and returning back to Magnificent Maggot, he says: "Ah, the glorious mistress herself! I knew you would cream that schmuck! Hehehe! I take it you'll be wanting to ASSUME THEIR FORM and experience all of their DELICIOUS FEAR through their pitiful, human eyes? Whatever floats your boat, queenie! *slurp*" This could either mean that the maggot thinks you're the original queen or that she is truly experiencing the fear you gone through while assuming your form. *She is "designed like a goofy spider-xenomorph digimon and who cracks terrible jokes as threats". Gallery SCARYHORRORQUEEN.png SCARYHORRORQUEENTENTA.png|her tendrils SCARYQUEENBLUSH.png SCARYQUEENMAD.png SCARYHORRORQUEENLEAVE.png|true body SCARYHORRORQUEENLEAVE2.png Finale.png|default ending Category:Characters Category:Boss